Talk about embarrassing!
by purpleface14
Summary: Hi the name’s Tenten, I’m just your average girl, who lives in this average world. But oh god this is the most embarrassing day ever! Frogs, me falling, me knocking into things and all of this in front of my crush! Oh and wait I accidentally kissed him to


**Talk about embarrassing**

**Summary: Hi the name's Tenten, I'm just your average girl, who lives in this average world. But oh god this is the most embarrassing day ever! Frogs, me falling, me knocking into things and all of his in front of my crush! Oh and wait I accidentally kissed him to…yes this is my most embarrassing day ever.**

**Author corner: finally! I'm finally writing this gosh took me long enough didn't it. I've been really busy and plus I couldn't get this story out the way I wanted it. So anyways this story is for ****CheayNae**** (sorry it took so long) hope you like it.**

**-ooo-**

Embarrassment, what does this word mean…lets take a look shall we; an emotional state experienced upon having a socially or professionally unacceptable act or condition witnessed by or revealed to others. Usually some amount of loss of honor or dignity is involved, but how much and the type depends on the embarrassing situation. I got this from the internet, funny thing was I had to look it up for a project I had a while back.

Everyone get embarrassed some point in their life and no matter who you are it will come to get you. But I would like to say that this was the most embarrassing day of my life!

Hi the name's Tenten and I'm just you average girl. I go to an average school live in an average house I have average parents yeah my life was pretty average except for earlier today. Lets see where this all began.

-

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'**

Hmmm, you hear that yeah that's the bell for my school konoha high. Yup the bell school just started and by the looks of it I guess I should be heading in which I did exactly. Holding my backpack close to me and walked in side of the school that was until I heard giggling. I stopped walking and looked to my left and that was when I saw him my crush Neji Hyuuga. He was leaning against the locker in and oh so cool way his arms crossed; today he had on a dark blue t shirt that was hugging his arm muscles and a pair of blue jeans. Something so simple and yet he was sexy as hell. He could be in rags and still be sexy.

"Hey you!" I rolled my eyes, what an annoying voice. "Mind taking your eyes off my boyfriend." A blonde hair girl said.

Ugh! Meet Ami…something I forgot her last name, She's Neji's girlfriend they have this on and off relationship which I keep a tab on you know just incase I make my move. Which will probably be never but a girl could dream cant she. She was still taking about something and was just tired of hearing her voice so. I just walked off. Pretty proud of myself considering when I did that she shut the hell up, smirking to myself I didn't see the staffroom door opened and Bam! I slammed head first into the door causing me to fall on my back. My head hurts like a bitch now and Ami laughing was not helping at all and opened my eyes slowly and saw Neji staring at me…god he must think I'm stupid now. And this friend was just the beginning of my embarrassing day. Shit somebody get me and aspirin.

-**ooo-**

The second embarrassing thing that happened to me that day was in biology. Everything was going fine we read the text book and stuff but then Kakashi…my biology teacher said we would be dissecting frogs. Now anybody who knows me knows that I'm terribly afraid of frogs. He said everybody must partner up… and guess hat I had no partner just because someone was absent so I would probably be dissecting this thing all by myself. The door opened.

"Ah Mr. Hyuuga glad you joined us today." Kakashi said.

I looked around the class Neji was the one absent, and that meant he would be my partner! Oh joy right…wrong!

"Mr. Hyuuga I'd like you to help me with this demonstration please." Kakashi said. Neji shrugged and to anybody that would just be a simple shrug but to me…you people don't mind taking a look in my head right good.

**-The image I got of Neji shrugging-**

Sparkles was surrounding his oh so sexy self… and when he shrugged everything just went into slow motion. He dropped his bag to the floor sexily and the shrug his broad shoulders went up and came down and his long luscious chocolate brown hair hand the cutes little jump in it and it did not get out of place it just went back into its regular lace leaving his face as sexy as before. Um…this is so not weird right. Okay back to reality.

-

So Neji was already in front of the class, in front of me! Didn't I mention I sit in front of the class? Oh well you know now. I watched Kakashi hand him the frog, that made my skin crawl this frog was to close for comfort. Kakashi started explaining the anatomy of the frog and what we would be looking for and before I knew the damn slimy green beast made a noised and hopped out of Neji's hands. Causing a shriek to come out my mouth, and to make it worst the frog jumped in my shirt.

So let's see if you got the picture hmm. One; Kakashi has a look of surprise on his face. Two; Neji's frogless and well just standing there staring at me.

And three; I looked like an idiot with a frog in my shirt and plus I'm screaming like a banshee.

Oh yeah before I forget. Four; everyone is laughing at me.

Got the picture good.

So while I'm screaming nobody and I mean nobody is trying to help me. Trust me when I say this, these bitches will pay. But more important matters. Ew! There's a frog in my shirt and I-its licking me? Holy shit I got a perverted frog… help me please.

So suddenly I'm stuck in my spot and before I know it hands went down my shirt. Though I don't mind… I probably got a stupid ass grin on my face now because its Neji's hands that went down my shirt. The whole class gasped. Thank God Ami wasn't in this class or I would probably be dead but at least I died happy ne? Oh yeah back to Neji's hands um he go the frog out. Yay!

So strike two for embarrassment right, I'm on a roll aren't I? Once again Neji's looking at me… and this time he seemed to be amused. First thing first I am not a clown Neji Hyuuga so I shouldn't be amusing nobody so get the stupid ass smirk of you damn sexy face…okay who am I kidding I love that smirk and at least he paid attention to me. But why in such an embarrassing moment.

-**ooo**-

Okay so I know what you're thinking…her day couldn't be more embarrassing right. Don't get mad when I say this but wrong! So my third time of embarrassment happened. Okay this is what happened I walk out of the bathroom…you know every body go bodily functions that got to be taken care of. So yeah I walked out the bathroom. And I hear snickering behind me. I turn around and the snickering stopped. Weird right. So I'm walking to the cafeteria and the laughing still continue all I know is that everybody must have heard a funny joke or something.

"Hey Tenten" I turned around to see a boy name Kiba.

"Yeah …"

"Got any tissue?" he asked.

"Um…no some should be in th-" and before I know it he laughed in my face and walked off. I don't get it I want to hear the joke and especially cause I have a hunch that it's about me. Forget the cafeteria I'm hightailing back right to the bathroom I need to check my self in the mirror. So yeah I'm running in the hall which is against school rules. Hehe I'm a bad girl aren't I and while in my head I bump into someone causing me to fall down…luckily it wasn't a door.

"Ow…" I muttered. A hand came into my view. So I took a whole of it, and you know I haven't looked into who I bump into so I really think I sh- oh shit be still my beating heart. Can you guess who it is? It's Neji. I-my-our hands are touching.

"Sorry for-" I was silence by his hand on my mouth.

"Aa.." he said and pointed to my shoes.

Aa... is that even a word I don't think so. Anyway I looked at my shoes and guess what there was a trail of toilet paper stuck to it and not your average one or two squares; I had a long ten square trail of toilet paper behind me. My face reddened.

And that was strike three.

-**ooo-**

Okay so yeah for the next period I was able to avoid anymore embarrassing situation and it was now the end of the day. Phew! Finally. So yeah I walked in front of school minding my own business, like I usually do. And took my seat in front of the big oak tree, I had to wait for my mom to pick me up. So I people watch. You have your average jocks training on the football field…geeks all huddled together talking about the latest comic convention…and I only know this because I could so don't judge me. Haha my little secret, your average pda-ing couples everything's so blah! I sighed and looked at my watch. Mom should be here soon.

"That's it Neji Hyuuga!" oh what's this. I looked over to the parking lot. "I'm done with your ass!" Ami yelled. She loved making scenes didn't she… so Neji's leaning on his car his arms folded giving a –I don't give a fuck look- pardon my French. "You never listen to me!" Ami yelled more. But come one who would listen to her; all she probably talks about is shopping and manicures and what's in the latest teen magazine. "Your not even listening to me now!...it's over Neji and guess what we are so not getting back together again!" And with the she proceeded to bitch slap him. Wait what. How dare this skank lay a hand on Neji's perfect face. And before I had a control of my actions I was rushing over there.

"Hey bitch!" I screamed. She looked at me. "You think you could ju-" aw shit…I was going to look so cool to. I slipped on something and my back landed on the cold, hard, heartless thing that I like to call tar. Body meet tar, tar meet body. I saw Ami say something and laughed and that was when I blacked out.

"Damn my head." I said opening my eyes. I think I only blacked out for a minute or two. I blinked slowly and when my vision cleared Neji was in front of me kneeling down. My body quickly shot up. And my eyes widened when our lips touched. I-our lips are touching, and since this was one of my many fantasies….my mind could not comprehend that I need to move my face. So why wasn't he doing anything? I gasp when I felt something wet against my lip. Uh…that's his tongue isn't it? I think I'm going to faint. So um…his tongue slid into my mouth and now we're playing tonsil hockey! I felt his hands cup my face…my, my you Mr. Hyuuga know how to kiss a girl. And well yeah we kissed and kissed and kissed until I couldn't breathe…damn me and not being able to hold my breathe any longer…I wanted this to last. I made a soft sound when he moved his lips off mine. Who knew I could make a noise like that. So um what just happened?

"I've been watching you lately…" I heard him say.

Eep! He was watching me I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing…wait scratch that I knew I did but still.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I- you-m lips." That was the most sense I could make at that moment. I heard him chuckle. This made me want to melt.

"You are definitely one weird chick." He said tapping my nose. Hey…I'm not a dog. "But I think that's what fascinates me about you." Did he say I fascinate him? I watch him turn around and open his bag; I have no idea what he's doing. "You're name's Tenten right."

Holy mother of flapjack my name sounds so sexy coming out of his mouth. I nodded slowly trying to remember what he just asked me.

"You should give me a call." He said handing me a paper with seven numbers on it; 453…wait a minute. Score! I just got the digits. He tapped his chin…oh he's too cute for words. "We should get to know each other you know…" he said getting up. Wait why haven't I said anything yet?

"Y-yeah." Okay that was lame but that's all I could say.

"Well...see ya." he said walking off. "Oh and I'll be waiting for a little chat." He said giving me a wink. Oh…I felt a black out coming on again.

"Tenten!" I heard my mom say. And that was the last thing I heard to because for the second time that day…well actually third I found my self on the floor.

Talk about embarrassing.

**-ooooooooo-**

**Aurthor corner: my first try at doing a person point of view for a whole story…. So how was it? I liked it… so did you?**

**Um review please. They make me happy.**

**I don't think I did that bad. And if I have any typos (which I probably do, even though I double checked this story) excuse them.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
